Imprisonment
by a-k-a-amber
Summary: Elizabeth is going to deal with her new imprisonment


Disclaimer: I dont own POTC... yatta yatta yatta

AN: this just randomly popped into my head awhile ago but i finally decided to type it... so yeah :) read and review :) it makes me feel good!

* * *

Elizabeth Swann seemingly walked through the busy streets of Port Royal holding a dusty old rum bottle in one hnd and her small coin purse in the other. Her mind was a jumbled up mess. She was to be married the very next day. it had been nearly a year since Beckett had inturrupted her first attempt at marrige. As she hurried through the streets she thought about what all She and Will had been through since that moment. They had survived many kraken attacks, Sao Feng and his lot, and a brutal trip to World's End, their captain being Hector Barbosa. 

She finally reached the spot she was headed to, a small cliff on the far side of the Fort overlooking the harbor. She had started to come here often to think. She sat her bottle and purse down on the grass beside her. She then looked at the sun shining down into the harbor and all the sailors hustling around to get shipments on various different ships. As she looked on she thought about her choice to come back to Port Royal. Although she was pretty sure that Will had always expected her to come back with him. But, looking back she realized it wasn't really her choice. Her heart told her she was prepared to stay on the Pearl with Jack. But, he had told her no, turned her down and broken her to bits. She remembered that day...

_Much of the crew had been injured, Will among them. Jack was trying to help everyone he could but, he just couldn't do it all. He told Elizabeth he was sailing to Port Royal to drop them off so Will could get to a doctor and he would have one less person to worry about. They had argued a bit but in the end Jack had won and they set sail for Port Royal._

_ Jack had the longboat ready the night they reached Port Royal. Elizabeth had helped get Will into the longboat. He was in a coma like state. Jack climbed in after her and sat opposite of her with Will laying inbetween them. He then picked up the paddles and started to row them to shore. They sat staring at each other awkwardly the whole trip. _

_ When finally making it to shore he avoided her gaze and said quietly "I'll stay with him while you go find someone to help get him to a doctor"_

_She wondered why he couldn't just help her but didn't contradict him and dashed off to an old friends house, Jacob Barnsworth, and explained that Will was hurt and she needed help to get him to the doctor. She was worried at the time he wouldn't because she was wanted in Port Royal. But, he agreed to help her.  
_

_ When she got back to the docks she found Jack and Will exactly as she left him, Jack was swatting at a fly. Thinking back she doesn't remember why she found that amusing. Jacob picked up Will and ignoring Elizabeth's offers to help did it by himself. As he started to head off the docks he cast an unsure look towards Jack then looked to Elizabeth as if asking Will you be okay with him? She nodded her consent and he was on his way._

_She then turned towards Jack "When are you going to come and get us?"_

_He took a deep breath and avoided her gaze "I'm not" he then spun around rapidly and headed towards the longboat._

_"What?" Ahe choked out and followed him. She reached out and put her hand on his arm causing him to abruptly stop._

_"Lizzie"he murmured under his breath " do not put me in this position, let me go back to the Pearl and leave you to your life with William." then even softer "its hard enough already"_

_She had tried with obvious failureto muffle her sobs, but he still turned around and gathered her in his arms._

_"Shhhhh." he tried to comfort her but, she only buried her face deeper into his chest. "Lizzie I cannot do that to myself, allow a weakness, and I can't do that to you. I don't deserve you, your better off with Will he can provide for you, he loves you just bat your eyes and i bet he'll take you sailing."_

_He trailed off when he found she had stopped crying. "I don't care Jack ... I love you. I can live without all the things Will can 'provide'." _

_He stiffened and let her go as he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_ He ended it abruptly and whispered "I love you too" he handed her a ring he had apparently slipped off his fingers "and that is why i must go." he then quickly climbed into the lonboat and headed back to the Pearl, leaving Elizabeth ,tear-streaked eyes and all, on the decks of Port Royal._

Elizabeth had taken the peice of paper and layed it out flat against a rock and begun to write.

I write this as the last connection to my old self andthe person I think I always should have become.  
I am severing all chains to my adventurous past that  
link me to Pirates and the true freedom I want.  
I am now in my imprisonment although I doubt,  
I shall ever call it that again, I shall from now on  
till' the day I die be Mrs. Elizabeth Turner which  
is a good thing, Will is a very good man and thats  
what I need. Although freedom willl always be what I want.

She silently folded the note and picked up her coin purse and pulled a ring out of it. She then picked up the rum bottle laying beside her and dropped the ring in the bottle along with the folded piece of paper. She then threw the bottle out, as far as she could, to sea. Then turned around and feeling fresh and smiling and headed towards the dress shop to make a few more adaptions to her dress.

* * *

As wedding bells tolled in Port Royal Captain Jack Sparrow spotted a bottle floating in the sea. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he fished it out of the ocean. No need to waste good rum is probably what was going through his mind. Yet when he turned it over and his ring he froze and when he read the note he gasped out loud, for it was signed 

_**Elizabeth Sparrow**_


End file.
